An Unexpected Journey
by FOUNDinLOVEx3
Summary: A female dwarf joins Bilbo and the company of Dwarves on a quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain and discovers who she is. ThorinOC (do not own the book cover)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I. AN UNEXPECTED PARTY**

One sunny morning, Bilbo Baggins was sat on a brown wooden bench, after eating a hearty breakfast. He was smoking an enormous long wooden pipe, outside his home in the Shire. With him, there was a young woman humming song, whilst she had a smile on her face as she was watering the plants that was growing on the porch.

Her name was Merona Baggins, she looked up at Bilbo and smiled as he blew a smoke hole. Merona was a Dwarf, Bilbo knew this as all hobbits had curly hair, pointed ears and large hairy feet. Whilst, Merona's aurbun hair was thick and straight, her feet neither large nor hairy. Though Dwarves are meant to have large ears, where as her was round, she did however hold the same appetite as them.

Strange though as she still kept a slim figure.

But she knew she was different, even the hobbits in the Shire reminded her, if she ever ventured with Bilbo. She tried to ignore the comments made about her, but it was hard being treating like an outsider. That's why she kept to herself and with Bilbo, rarely attempting to go into town.

She loved Bilbo. He had raised her since she was a baby. Bilbo found her in a battered basket, just outside the Shire, as he was taking a stroll.

Bilbo loved Merona as though she were his daughter. Even though, everyone despised this, Bilbo did not care, as he understood what it was like to be treated that way.

Merona's smiled faded as she saw a an old man with a staff. He had a tall pointed blue hat, a long grey cloak, a silver scarf over which a white beard hung down below his waist. But that didn't stop Bilbo.

"Good morning!" said Bilbo. The man looked at him from under his hat.

"What do you mean?" He replied. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once, I suppose," said Bilbo. The man hummed and stared at him for while, and Bilbo asked, "Can I help you?"

"Well, I am looking for someone to share in, an adventure." He trailed off, making Bilbo take his pipe out of his mouth, surprised that someone would ask this.

Merona perked up at what the man said, halting her action to hear their conversation. 'Adventure?' She thought.

"An..an adventure?" He raised his eyebrows at the man. "Now I don't think anyone here in Bree would have interest in adventures." Bilbo said, getting up with his pipe in his hand. "Nasty. Disturbing, uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner!" said Bilbo, blowing another smoke ring before walking over to his letterbox and rifling through his morning letters, and pretending to read and forget about the man.

Merona watched how the man did not move as he stood, leaning on his stick, and gazing at Bilbo. She could tell Bilbo was getting quite uncomfortable and even a little cross at the man.

"Good morning!" he said at last, before walking up his stair path to where Merona was. wanting the conversation to end.

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Tookís son, as if I was selling buttons at the door!"

Bilbo turned around, scrunching his eyebrows together, "I beg your pardon?"

"You changed Mr. Bilbo Baggins…"

"I'm sorry, but do you know him Bilbo?" Merona decided to step into the conversation. The old man looked at the young woman standing before him next to Bilbo. She towered over him a couple of inches and found himself questioning if she was a hobbit.

"Yes my dear, he does know my name, but sadly I don't think I know your name…" He said, looking over the young woman before him.

"My name is Merona Baggins sir." She introduced herself. The man looked her over, as if examine her features.

"Ahh, Merona. How interesting, nor hobbit or man, a dwarf perhaps?" He said, making Merona's eyes widen. He looked at her, almost trying to remember where he has seen her before.

"I'm sorry, your name is?" Bilbo asked, getting annoyed at the way the man was looking at Merona.

"You do know my name, though you don't remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf….and Gandalf means me!" He said to him. Bilbo took a step back before, recognising the man in front of him.

"Gandalf, Gandalf! Good gracious me! Not the wandering wizard that used to make such particularly excellent fireworks! I remember those! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve." He let out a laugh. " But I had no idea you were still in business."

"Where else should I be?" said the wizard. Bilbo was about to make a comment but blew on his pipe instead. Merona almost let out a giggle at Bilbo.

"I am pleased to find you remember something about me. You seem to remember my fireworks." He said, and then he swung his staff to his other hand. "Well that's decided; it will be very good for you. And amusing for me, I shall inform the others." He said, before make a move to go.

"Inform the others?" Merona asked aloud, looking between Gandalf and Bilbo.

"What? No. No." Bilbo said making Gandalf halted in his step. Bilbo was pointing his pipe at him as he went on, "No, we do not want any adventures, thank you. Not today. You might try over The Hill or across The Water. B-but…Good morning!" With that the hobbit turned, dragging Merona and scuttled inside his home and shut his round green door, as quickly as he dared, not to seen rude.

Wizards after all are wizards.

However, whilst Bilbo was hiding behind his door, Gandalf was still standing outside, the door, and laughing long but quietly. After a while, he stepped up, and with the spike of his staff scratched a queer sign on the Bilbo's green front door.

"Um, Bilbo…" Merona said, as she was looking out the small window beside the door.

Bilbo went to look outside but was met with Gandalf's piercing eye staring back at him. He jumped back, leaning against the door. He looked again and saw Gandalf striding away from his home.

"An adventure?" Merona said quietly but was heard by Bilbo.

"Nope Merona, do not think of what that man said. Us folk we don't do any adventures." He said, walking through the hallways. "Now come on, let's carry on with our day." He called, making Merona sigh. She looked out the window into the fields; she has always wondered what it is like further than the Shire.

* * *

It was in the evening, and Merona had served Bilbo his meal, which was fish, with potatoes. She watched him as she was dishing up her serving and could not help but ask. "Do you think Gandalf will come back?" She asked, almost hoping he would.

"Nah, my dear. I told him we do not want any adventures." He said, picking up his napkin and making it into a bib for himself. "If he comes, I'll have to tell him again." He said sprinkling some pepper onto his fish.

Merona nodded and was about to sit down, when the door bell ring, causing her and Bilbo to stop.

Bilbo got up and walked over to the door and opened to find a bearded man at his doorstep.

It was a dwarf.

* * *

**What do you think, review please. I would like to carry on with this story.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**R xo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, so many emails over the weekend haha lol. Thank you so much everyone, I really loved the Hobbit, I want to read the book so bad. Saving money for it haha.**

**Anyway, here you go, enjoy.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed :) - ****Slytherin4harry, Guest, Stormglass, Ithilya, ZabuzasGirl, MulishaMaiden, Tayler Snape13, Guest, foxykitsuneyouko, BritanyJean, Cori Lynn Pleva, wolviegurl, WickedReedusWays, lunanargleswriter13, WarriorDragonElf54.**

* * *

Bilbo stared at the dwarf, stood on his door step, quite confused of why the dwarf was here.

"Dwalin at your service!" The man said with a low bow.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours…" He said, too surprised to ask any questions for the moment. He heard a door close down the hall, but his attention was diverted as the Dwalin started to walk into his home. "I'm sorry but do we-" However, Bilbo could not finish his sentence as Dwalin walked straight past him, hanging his cloak on Bilbo's clothes hanger.

"No." he replied and carried on walking inside. "Which way laddy?" He asked, looking around his home. Bilbo closed the door and turned to him.

"Wh-?"

"Is it down here?" He asked again, quite impatiently.

"What's down here?" Biblo asked, confused at the uninvited dwarf.

"Supper!" He said. Bilbo looked baffled.

"They said there'd be food. Lots of it." Dwalin said, as if looking for something.

"They? They said that? Who said?" Bilbo called to him, though Dwalin was following the smell of freshly made food.

However, the dwarf found his supper, which was Bilbo's dinner and ate it quite loudly and grossly for Bilbo's ears. 'Where's Merona?' he thought.

"Do you have any more?" Dwalin grumble, still eating broke Bilbo from his thoughts. "Food?"

"Wh…oh yes, let me just get you some." He said, moving over to Merona prepared their dinner. He picked up a plate of freshly baked cakes and handing them over to the dwarf.

Bilbo watched Dwalin chomp on the cakes happily, and pressed his lips together. "The thing is I wasn't expecting company…" But the doorbell rang, making Dwalin raised his eyebrown and look at him.

"That'll be the door." Then he carried on eating, watching Bilbo walk away to the door.

Bilbo opened the door, and saw it was another dwarf. He had a white beard and was shorter than Dwalin.

"Balin, at your service."

"Um.."

And he walked through the door and Bilbo started to close the door. "Uh I wouldn't do that laddy." He said. Bilbo stopped and turned to him.

"Why?" He asked quite confused.

"There are others coming." And with that, Balin walked down the hall and rekindled with Dwalin.

Through the hour, this carried on as many knocks and unexpected dwarves came through his door. He hardly remembered their names as there were dwarves saying 'at your service' to him.

Last but not least, Gandalf arrived. Bilbo looked almost relieved that he made his appearance as he wondered cause this party of dwarves.

Then it went havoc.

Dwarf by dwarf was coming in and out of the pantry room, carrying plates of food that was to be placed on the dining table. Poor Bilbo, fighting off the dwarves of his food, but they still carried on.

"Gandalf, would you like some tea?" Dori offered as he held a teapot with a cup on a tray to him.

"Tea, No thank you! A little red wine, I think, for me." He declined and walked into the hallway, minding his head on the wall. He started to name aloud the dwarves, making sure that everyone was here for the meeting. He reached to twelve and realised something.

"We appear to be one more short." He grumbled to himself.

"He is late is all; he travelled north for a meeting with our kin. He will come." Dwalin answered, drinking his cup of beer.

"Gandalf, here is the little red wine, that you requested." And Dori handed him a miniature cup of wine, which he took happily, drinking it all but wanting some more.

* * *

Merona made her way back into the kitchen, after being in her bedroom. She freshen herself up, tying her hair into a messy bun, and put on her dressing gown. She heard Bilbo talk to someone earlier and thought it was someone from the town and left them to it, taking her dinner with her. Though through the night, she wondered what all the noise was and she walked through the hallway, noticing many cloaks and muddy prints on the floor.

"Bilbo, is everything alright? I heard the door and wonder who it was…" She stopped midday as she walked into the dining room and saw a table full of dwarf men. The table was full of food from the pantry that could last her and Bilbo weeks. She gulped lightly and looked at each one who stared at her with the same expression.

Shock.

"Um, hello?" She said, staring at the men who had food in their mouths.

"Hello there." They all said in unison, seeing some food fall out of their mouths.

"Well…" Fili swallowed. "I don't think _any_ of us was expecting you…" Kili said, with that Fili nudged Kili at the remark.

"And who might you be my dear?" Dwalin said, putting his cake down. All the dwarves attention was on Merona now, which she did not like.

"Merona, sir." She answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable with these men staring her at her, a little like Gandalf did earlier.

"Nah my dear," Balin answered. "Now there is no need for formalities, I'm Balin." said the white-bearded man.

"Nori" said a light brown haired man, who had three braided plaits in his beard.

"Ori" a man with brown hair, but had grey in his beard.

"Dori" a grey bearded man said.

"Fili" a golden haired man, with stubble said.

"Kili" a black haired man, with slightly less stubble said.

"Dwalin" murmured a blackbearded man. He had the top of his head, bald, which had many freckles over the surface.

"Oin" a grey bearded man who was more bulky than Dori.

"Gloin" said a man with brown hair, he had his beard tied with plates which extended to his chest.

"Bifur" a man with black beard, which had white ends.

"Bofur" A dark-brown bearded man who was wearing a hat.

"Bombur" a large man with aurburn bearded grumbled, still eating some of the cakes.

All together they let out a loud "at your service" to her. She could tell that all the dwarves were related to each other, the two young dwarves, Fili and Kili, looked much younger than the rest of them. They were quite attractive too, she thought to herself. The rest of the dwarves looked old and strong and definitely had an appetite.

Merona looked bewildered at all the names she would have to remember. "Wow that's a lot of names." She felt heat rise in her cheeks, as they let out a laugh.

The dwarves ate and ate, and talked and talked, but paused as they all took their cups of beer and put it too their mouths. They drank and drank until the cup was empty, but not before letting out belches from their mouths and letting out a hearty laugh at the drinking game.

Merona heard Bilbo curse under his breath behind her and quickly walked over to him. "Bilbo, what are these people doing here?"

"Ahh Merona, so nice to see you again!" Gandalf said rather merrily, walking over to the two. Bilbo gave Gandalf a glare before speaking.

"Never mind, 'nice to see you' I want to know why I'm surrounded by dwarves, I want to know what they are all in my home!" Bilbo demanded as he watched Fili and Kili walk past them, carrying more food. Merona could see that he was already stressed about the mess that they have made.

"Why, this is a merry gathering, you just have to get used to them." Gandalf suggested to him, but Bilbo did not like that.

"Used to them? I don't want to get used to them, look at the state of my kitchen, there are muddy tracks all over the carpet. They've pillaged my pantry, oh and don't let me tell you what they've done to the bathroom; they've all destroyed the plumbing." He let out a stressful sigh. "I just want to know what they're doing in my house!" He yelled quietly to Gandalf, putting his hands on his hips. Merona saw Ori come into the room, from the commotion, noticing he was holding a plate in his hand.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to know what I should do with my plate." Merona watched Bilbo almost take the plate but she saw Fili come beside Bilbo.

"Here Ori, give it to me." And with that Fili, gave the plate a flick with his hand and it went flying into Kili's hands and into the kitchen. Soon all the dwarves were throwing their plates to each other, not waiting for trays to Bilbo's horror.

"Please don't that!" Bilbo's squeak out in fright, running after them. "You'll blunt them!" He cried out to them.

"Ohh, do you hear that lads?" Bofur said to the dwarves. "He said we'll 'blunt the knives'." He teased with a smirk on his face. They all made a synchronised bang with the cutlery and plates and soon they started to sing.

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bawl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!  
_  
Dori was playing the flute and Merona found herself laughing along with Gandalf, as she watch the dwarves tidy up which Bilbo did not see. Bombur was eating all the left over's as the plates passed in front of him.

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Bilbo pushed past everyone to see if the horrid dwarves did those things to his plate but to his dismay, they were stacked and clean for him, which surprised Merona aswell. Everything was cleaned safe as quick as lightning, and the dwarves and Gandalf let out a snigger of the fun they had, messing with Bilbo.

Then the door knocked.

It all went silent and all the heads turned towards the door down the hall, Gandalf pulled his pip out of his mouth, letting the smoking pouring out into the air.

"Here's here…" Gandalf said, Merona and Bilbo's confused expression was mirrored, and she walked down the hall and opened the door to find her eyes meet with dark and impatient eyes that soon soften at the sight of Merona.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! I will upload later this week :)**

**Review and let me know what you think please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so amazed by people reading this haha. Thank you everyone, I really mean it. I'm not going to post until next weekend, I think that's what I might do from now on :)**

**Thank you to who reviewed :) - WarriorDragonElf54, SarcasticSarcasm, SamanthaJane13, nette0602, wolviegurl, Only Purple, Kay147, new Tonksie, Peace-Dove969, Evax40.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

At that moment, dark blue eyes met hers, and his gaze stunned Merona and he directly walked towards her. The man stood close to her, she was slightly smaller than he, in height was. The intensity of his gaze made Merona intake a breath; He carried the smell of outside, the damp grass and air, and leather, which she felt she could stay in for a long time. His eyes searched her face as if he has seen her before.

"Thorin."

The man in front of her, Thorin he was called, looked away from Merona and nodded to Gandalf. He walked towards him, leaving Merona still in a daze before closing the door. All the dwarves bowed their heads to him, as he walked past.

"I thought that you said this place would be easy to find?" he asked Gandalf. "I lost my way, twice and if it wasn't for that mark, wouldn't have found it at all."

Merona could see that he wore chainmail, underneath his thick coat- made from leather and lined with fur. He must be so used to battle, she thought, to be able to wear his armour like a vest.

"Mark?" Bilbo exclaimed, "There isn't any mark on that door, it was painted only a week ago!" Bilbo cried out, walking towards the door to see if there is, but Gandalf stopped him.

"There _is_. I put it there myself," Gandalf responded with certainty.

"Bilbo and Merona Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our Company." Gandalf said, addressing the last guest. "Thorin Oakenshield" The dwarf raised his head as to emphasis his name.

Merona could tell that the dwarf in front of her held great importance. Prince or King, she thought.

"So, this is the Hobbit." He declared, staring at Bilbo. "Tell me Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting? What is your weapon of choice? Axe, or sword?" He asked, circling him, making Bilbo change the weight on his feet.

'Well, I have some skill in conkers, if you must know…but I fail to see why that is relevant." Bilbo replied, slightly uneasy under his stare.

"Not as much," He said, and turned to his men. "He looks more like a Grocer than a burglar" And that comment caused the dwarves to laugh and Thorin walked away into the dining room, followed by everyone else.

"How rude!"Merona said lowly to herself, though Thorin must have heard as he stopped walking and turned to her.

Thorin moved closer to Merona, stopping a few feet from her. He stared down at her, his brows creased with distrust. "You are a dwarf milady, yet you have the stature of a man? What are you?"

"I am a dwarf, sir..." She could not help but think that he was questioning her heritage.

"Do you not know of your heritage?" He demanded from her. She shook her head, looking down. Thorin felt a feeling of pity for the woman in front of her and decided to change the topic.

"How is it that you can aid our quest?" He questioned her. Bilbo looked at her as well as everyone, waiting for her answer.

"Um…well…I-"

"Merona is not joining us on our journey." Gandalf answered, looking between Merona and Thorin.

"Hmm. Well this journey isn't for a woman's place." And with that, he turned and walked into the dining room, leaving Merona with her mouth gaped at his comment.

* * *

The dwarves finally assembled their meeting and they sat quietly. Thorin and Gandalf sat at the head of the table, Bilbo stood next to Gandalf, looking anxious. Merona stood at the entrance, watching the meeting, but her eyes stayed on Thorin as he spoke.

Thorin intended to travel to Erebor, also called the Lonely Mountain, to reclaim the treasure of his people. A dragon named Smaug had desolated the kingdom of the dwarves in his greedy pursuit of their gold. She found out that Gandalf had come to the Shire, in order to find a hobbit to accompany, since they were so light on their feet and Smaug would not recognise them.

He wanted Bilbo.

Then Balin passed forward a roll of parchment down the table and Thorin handed it to Bilbo.

"This is your contract. Covering your share of the profit, and funeral arrangements if need be." Balin said.

"Fu….Funeral?" Bilbo squeaked as he started to read through the contract. "Up to but not exceeding 1/14th of total profits if any. Shall not be held responsible for injuries...Incineration?!" Bilbo asked turning to the dwarves.

"Oh aye! He shall melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye!" Bofur said calmly.

Bilbo leaned forward with his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked, leaning forward.

"Oh I...I feel a bit faint!" Bilbo stuttered, Merona came forth and put her hand on his shoulder. Then Bofur stood up and carried on.

"Think furnace with wings!" Merona could see Bofur was having a bit of fun but Bilbo was going pale a little.

"I think I need air." Bilbo said.

"Flash of light! Searing pain! Then poof! You are nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bofur said and everyone watched Bilbo seeing what his reaction was what they had expected.

Bilbo looked around before falling to the ground.

Merona quickly got a wet linen cloth and pressed it to Bilbo's forehead to wake him up as gently as possible. When he came round, one of the dwarves pushed him into a chair besides the fireplace, and Merona made some tea to calm him down.

* * *

"I'm alright," Bilbo said, "Just let me sit quietly for a moment'.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long!', Gandalf exclaimed, losing his patience with the hobbit in front of him. "What happened to the young hobbit I used to know that would go out in the wood and come back and trek mud back into the hobbit-hole?"

Bilbo stared ahead, thinking about what Gandalf was saying.

"The world is not in your books and maps Bilbo." He said looking at him. "It's out there." He pointed and Bilbo and Merona followed his finger and looked at the window, thinking of the adventure that this could hold to them.

Merona rested her hand on Bilbo's shoulder comfortingly and stared back into the other sitting room where Thorin stood by the fireplace. She could not help fell sorrow for him, thinking of the story of how his homeland was taken away from him by Smaug.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of a Bag End." Bilbo stated.

"And you're also a Took." He countered back. He sighed, seeing that Bilbo was not budging. "Did you know that your ancestor Bullroarer Took was so large that he could ride a real horse?" Bilbo nodded, knowingly.

Merona could see Bilbo was contemplating on his decision.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf smiled sadly at him.

"No." Shaking his head. "And if you do, you will not be the same."

Bilbo sighed looking at Gandalf. "That's what I thought." He looked at Merona and she smiled back at him. "I'm sorry Gandalf, but I can't sign this." He said standing up. "You've got the wrong hobbit." And walked away into his bedroom, leaving Merona and Gandalf alone.

"I'm sorry Gandalf. I thought Bilbo would change his mind." Merona said. Gandalf smiled at her.

"Me too my dear."

* * *

Balin and Thorin watched as Bilbo walked down the hallway to his bedroom. Balin sighed.

"It appears we have lost our burglar." Thorin looked at him. "Probably for the best…the odds are always against us." He said. "After all what are we? Merchants, miners', tinkers toy makers, hardly the stuff of legends."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin said to him.

"Old warriors" Balin stated.

"And I would take each and every dwarf over an army in the Iron Hills. And when I called upon them, they answered. With honour and a willing heart, I could not ask for more than that." Thorin said, with an expression a gratitude for the dwarves.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You have built a new life for our people in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life worth more than all the gold than Erebor." He said making Thorin turn and look at him.

"From my grandfather to my father this," Thorin held a key up. "Has come to me and they have dreamt the day when the dwarves would take back Erebor and would reclaim their homeland. This is no choice Balin. Not for me." He said.

"Then we are with you, laddie." Balin said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Merona overheard Balin and Thorin conversation and felt the need to do something. Too long has she been hiding in her home, she knew they wished for nothing more than to re-claim their home. And Merona would do everything she could to help.

"Thorin." Merona called, walking over to the two dwarves. She gulped as the pair stared at her, intently. "I wish to accompany you and the other dwarves on the journey to Erebor."

"Merona..-" Balin started.

"No, I know you might think it's not a 'woman's place' or that I would be a burden, but I am not, I am willing…to fight, if taught but most of all, I would like to help you, Thorin." She said, staring into his eyes. They soften at her but she continued. "No one should have their home taken from them. I would like to join the company of dwarves…if you'll have me."

All the dwarves looked at Thorin, who was in thought but Merona saw on his face a slight fear on his face. Reluctantly, he nodded and all the dwarves cheered, patting the lass on her back. She smiled back at them in glee; she was going on an adventure.

Gandalf walked forward to the dwarves but Thorin stopped him, motioning him to kneel and he whispered to him.

"I cannot guarantee her safety nor that of the hobbit." Thorin said.

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate." He said.

Gandalf looked at Thorin and hesitated before nodding.

"Of course."

Thorin looked to Merona for a mere second before turning away once more.

"Thorin," Merona said, making Thorin turn to her. "I believe Bilbo will come. I have faith in him" She said, but Thorin walked towards the fireplace, resting his arm on the top.

The dwarves begin to sing, humming in a monotone tune where Merona stood at the door and stared at Thorin as he began to sing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold__  
To dungeons deep and caverns old__  
We must away, ere break of day,__  
To find our long-forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height,__  
The winds were moaning in the night.__  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;__  
The trees like torches biased with light,_

When the song was over, Merona felt…moved by their song as she felt a shiver run along her skin. As the dwarves sang, she empathise the dwarves, feeling their love for their homeland and the hearts of the dwarves. She was sure that Bilbo was awake and was feeling the same thing.

Then, Merona felt tired overcome her, due it was late and said her 'goodnight' to everyone and she made her towards the room, when Gandalf stopped her with a hand on her arm. His eyes were entirely stern.

"I hope you know that this is a serious choice, Merona." He said and Merona nodded with certainty. "Like I said before to Bilbo, I will not promise that you will come back and you might discover something that you do not want to know." Merona scrunched her eyebrows together and before she could speak. Gandalf spoke. "Think on that" He said to her. Merona stared down and Gandalf pattered her arm. "Goodnight."

She closed the door, and started to pack her things for tomorrow's journey. As she was reaching for ore clothes, a note had fallen to her feet. She opened it and it was handwritten, though Merona could not read the note as she could not understand it. She stuffed it into her bag and Merona removed her clothing and put on her nightwear. She closed her eyes and had a let sleep take over her.

* * *

**Hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**

**I've got my first driving lesson tomorrow and theory test on monday! .**

**Wish me luck!**

**Review and tell me what you think please. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm a bit late this time, I go back to college now, so updates may be slow so you have to bare with me :)**

**Also, I feel I'm losing it a bit haha, almost going on a writer's block :( hate when that happens. But i carried on.**

******Review and let me know what you think please really means alot.**

******Thanks to those who reviewed - **VampWolf92, wolviegurl, crystal-roses13, kamiccolo's rose, Stormglass, Lightan117, Avira, nette0602, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967.

* * *

At the break of dawn, the dwarves, including Merona and Gandalf set off their journey to Erebor, leaving Bilbo and the contract for him to sign. Merona could not help but feel guilty for leaving behind Bilbo, but hopefully he will change his mind.

Merona was riding alongside Ori, who grew quite fond of her. They were having a conversation about themselves. She listened to him how he take down the dragon and she had to laugh but admire his bravery. Merona thought that Ori was quite shy at times, whenever she gave him a compliment, causing a chuckle from the others.

"What a waste of time. We should have never have come here." She heard Dori mutter, scratching his short grey beard. Bofur shrugged at him. "Too bad, I liked that fellow."

"Well, I think that he is going to come anyway. I have no doubt that he won't show." Merona chirped in their conversation.

"Why don't we place a bet then lassy?" Òin offered to her.

"A bet?" Dwalin looked back at her confused face and turned forward and yelled.

"Of course let's place a bet! Everyone! Who bets that Mr Baggins is coming?" A few 'Aye!' were heard and hands, including Merona's, was stuck in the air. Merona smiled at the people who have faith in him, her smile widened at Gandalf's hand in the air. "Who bets that Bilbo isn't coming?" Again, a few nods and hands went up the air. She shook her head them

"Thirty silver on who's right!" Bofur yelled, agreeable sounds were heard. Merona nodded, feeling quite happy and hopeful that Bilbo would come. Her pony neighed at her as if talking to her, she stroked the pony's hair in a reply.

"You're with me right?" The horse neighed to her answer, she smiled and looked forward.

* * *

After a while, Merona was in a conversation with Balin and talked about his homeland, and Merona could not help but be amazed of how the city sounded.

She wished she saw it before it was taken over by the dragon.

"How are the dwarves managing now Balin?" She asked him and he let out a sigh.

"We are managing dear, we do the best that we can, even though the work is poor, but Thorin, he has made sure that no is left without food or money." said Balin.

"Wow, Thorin has taken a big responsibility..." She said, taking a glance at Throin who was at the front, leading the group on the journey. "Thorin carries pain on him, perhaps something bad happened?" Merona asked.

"Yes my dear, Thor-" Balin was interrupted by someone shouting them to wait.

"Wait! Wait!" shouted Bilbo.

Everyone immediately stopped and turned to see Bilbo running up towards the group. Merona mouth widened into a smile, seeing Bilbo finally arriving to the group. She saw him running along with the contract in his hand.

He was joining the company.

"I signed it!" said Bilbo, who had run up to Balin's pony, handing him the contract. He stopped, trying to regain his breath from the run.

Balin looked over the contract before proclaiming, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin looked annoyed for a moment and ordered. "Give him a pony."

"No, no, no. That won't be necessary, thank you. I'll keep up on foot, I've done my fair share of walking holidays, went as far as Fromolden once-" Bofur and Gloin interrupted Bilbo's protesting by lifting him up on to a pony. Merona let out a giggle and trotted over to him.

"I knew you'd come Bilbo, are you ok-" she asked but Bilbo gave her a stern look, making her stop mid-sentence.

"Oh, I'm okay but this morning I find that I am the only one in the house this morning, and I find that you're here, joining the journey." He lowered his voice for them two to hear.

"What do you mean? I could not sit back and watch you say no to people who need your help. Think about it!" She said in the same volume.

"Think about what? It's dangerous, Merona. I can't believe you even consider-" She shook her head and turned to him.

"We can both fend for ourselves Bilbo," She exclaimed, "Bilbo it's an adventure."

With that, Merona trotted forward leaving Bilbo on his own and she went near to the front where Thorin was. He spared a glance beside him and saw Merona with a frustrated face and turned his head forward and shook his head.

"Ey lass…ya money" And she saw Nori threw her a bag of coins to her and she smiled she caught it and tucked it into her bag.

She could hear Bilbo ask what they were doing when bags of coins were tossed about. Gandalf chuckled and answered "They placed a bet whether you would come or not." Dori caught a small pouch and grinned, as well as Dwalin. Bilbo raised a suggestive eyebrow. "And what did you bet?" he cautiously drawled.

Without blinking, Gandalf caught a little pouch and let it slip into the bag that he wore around his waist. "I have quite the faith in you," he said and chuckled, as they rode on.

* * *

Several hours later, the group finally came to a stop for the night and prepared their bedrolls after Gloin started a fire. Where they had stopped among the Misty Mountains, at the edge of the forest, on a small rocky edge. Kili and Fili and the three were put on the first watch of the night.

Merona was with the ponies, making sure they were fine. She was still feeling angry with Bilbo and she turned around and saw that nearly everyone was sleeping. Bombur was snoring that he was blowing a cluster of flies in and out of his mouth. Then she saw Bilbo woke up by his snoring, he looked around and his eyes landed on Merona and she turned her face with a scorn and carried on tending to the horses. She heard Bilbo making his way over to her, but he went to the other pony and sneakily gave the pony a fresh apple from his pocket.

"It'll be our secret." He said, looking at pony then at Merona, giving her a smile, which she returned.

Then came shouts and screeches which made her and Bilbo freeze and turn to the others.

"What was that?!" Bilbo asked, moving near to the fire. Merona still stood listening to the sounds.

Kili looked around, surveying the area before responding,

"Orcs."

More shrieks were heard and this made Thorin wake up from his sleep.

"Orcs!?" Bilbo repeated, not believing Kili.

"Throat-cutters. There will be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili added.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep, quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." continued Kili.

Bilbo's face filled with anxiety. Merona was still looking out, feeling a shiver run down her spine. Kili and Fili looked as if they were enjoying Bilbo's fear and began to snigger.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin said, his voice was intense, making the two brothers instantly stopped.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" He said standing up, making everyone look at him.

Kili's faced his head down in shame, not wanting to see Thorin's face.

Kili looked up at him and managed to get out, "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Merona looked at the two brothers and could tell they were upset.

"Don't worry," said Balin. "Thorin has more cause to hate orcs."

There was a moment's pause before he continued.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had gotten there first. Moria had been taken by vicious orcs, led by the vilest of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we do not know. We were leaderless. We thought death was upon us. That is when I saw him." Balin paused, a smile presenting itself on his lips, turning his eyes onto Thorin.

"A young dwarf prince, facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armour was wiped off, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. The forces rallied. They drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king."

By this point, the entire company had awoken from their sleep and they were staring at Thorin with the utmost respect, even Merona was.

Merona interrupted the silence by asking, "And what of the pale orc? What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Thorin voice echoed in the night. More cries were heard. Merona turned back and looked forward and stared off into the trees. She couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched, she took one last look before turning back to the group and put herself to sleep, wrapping her blanket tightly around herself.

But what they didn't know…they was being watched.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think please.**

**R x**


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after came early to the company and many woke up to sore, stiff bodies due how they had slept. It moved along quickly as they packed their bedrolls, eaten their breakfast, packed their bags and they was into the wilderness towards their destination.

At this point, it was raining, quite heavy and Merona and the company had been riding along for most of the day. Merona did not think that she was alone, when she wanted this torrential rain to stop.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf?" She heard Dori yell. Gandalf was at the front of the group. "Can't you do something about this deluge?" He yelled, quite annoyed about the weather.

"It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done!" He rolled his eyes. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." He answered back, making Dori quiet.  
**  
"**Are there any?" Bilbo asked Gandalf. "Other wizards?"

"There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards…" He paused, in train of thought. "Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

**"**And who is the fifth?" Merona asked, wanting to know about the wizards.  
**  
"**Well, that would be Radagast, The Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?" He asked.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

* * *

"We will camp here for the night," announced Thorin.

Merona let a sigh of relief as she heard that they was stopping. Slowly, she dismounted her pony. She was very pleased to be done riding for the day and gave the pony an affectionate part on the neck.

Merona saw Gandalf walking up towards the remnants of a house, she slowly followed behind him, curious about the homes skeleton remains that had clearly been abandoned long ago. All that was left, was the wooden beams and the soft ivy that grew on it.

"A farmer and his family lived here," Gandalf whispered to himself.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could go through the hidden valley," the wizard informed Thorin.

Merona almost let out a noise of surprise as she saw Thorin appear next to her, silently. She clutched her chest in surprise and she saw the dwarf give her a dark look. Thorin raised his eyebrows at her reaction but proceeded to the wizard in front of him.

"I told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin brushed past Gandalf.

"And why not? The elves could help us! We could food and rest advice-," the wizard argued.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin stated.

"We have a map, that we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us," He said to him, trying to reason with him.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs desecrated our sacred holes at Moria. You ask me to seek help for the ones who did not help my grandfather, nor my father." Thorin glared at Gandalf, firm in his hatred for the elves. He would not go to the elves if he could help it.

"But you are neither of them, I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf said to him.  
**  
"**I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin answered, looking at him.

Gandalf's face feel and with no word, he made his way down the hill, walking through the group of elves.

"Is everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo questioned as the wizard walked past him.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," came the frustrated reply.

"Who?"

"Myself, Mister Baggins!"

Merona watched him leave from her spot under the old farmhouse. She frowned when she turned to look at Thorin, she raised her brow in question before speaking. "Gandalf is right Thorin, if anyone can help us with that map it would be the elves," she pointed out.

"I will not seek the aid from those who betrayed my grandfather and father." He answered, glaring at her.

Merona walked towards him, her eyes softening at him, she rested her hand on his arm. "You should re think about this, for your people. You cannot judge an entire race from the acts of one man."

Thorin said nothing but looked at her with his eyes, his determined look turned to a look of compassion. Merona felt her heart slightly flutter from the look that he was giving her. Abruptly, Thorin walked off towards his men leaving Merona standing alone. She sighed and ran a hand quickly through her hair before following Thorin back to the group.

"Fili, Kili, watch the ponies. Gloin get a fire going and come on Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin ordered as he took a seat on one of the many boulders residing on the hill.

Merona hadn't been given any orders so she decided to help the two brothers with the ponies. She helped them guided them into the forest that grew on the edge of the camp.

* * *

Soon it was dark, the food was made and Merona continued to pet are for the ponies, whilst the company ate. She saw Fili and Kili come and check on the ponies that lingered at the very edge of the camp, leaving her alone in the forest. She had been quiet after her short conversation with Thorin and stayed clear of his way. She could still remember the look that he gave her, his dark eyes that sent a shiver through her body.

A loud snap sound, jerked her out of her thoughts, and soon was accompanied with the sound of heavy footsteps and snapping tree branches. Merona froze as her blue eyes scanned the nearby area but she could not see the source of the sounds. She abandoned her position by the ponies and quietly walked over to the closest tree. Crouching down, she hid behind the tree and continued to listen to the sounds as they drew closer.

She took a careful peek at the source of the sound and her eyes went wide as she saw a gigantic, grey skinned creature came through the trees and that is when she knew that it was a troll. She saw the ponies nervously tossing the heads as they saw the troll approach them.

She made sure that she stayed low and quiet as she watched the troll carefully. He was standing there, eyeing up the ponies and the look in his eyes caused Merona's stomach to knot in dread. Merona was thinking of sneaking back to the camp to warn the others of the trolls' presence, he moved forward and scooped up two of the ponies under his large arms.

Without thinking, Merona quickly scrambled out from behind her tree and ran after the troll. She made sure that she left a good amount of space between her and the troll, but with the amount of the racket he was making, she did not need to worry of him noticing her.

* * *

"He's been gone for a long time," Bilbo said.

The dwarves had settled around the fire and were enjoying their meal, the sky dark and dusted with stars.

"Who?" Bofur asked as he handed out dinner.

"Gandalf."

"Don't you be worrying about him. He's a wizard, he does as he pleases. Do us a favour and take these to the lads? And let Merona know that the food is ready."

Bilbo took the bowls passed to him and headed over to where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies. When he entered the woods and came upon the brothers, he found them staring at the ponies with serious faces.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked confused.

"We were supposed to be looking after the ponies" Kili answered.

"But we've encountered a small problem." Fili answered.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen." Fili and Kili frowned and moved towards a large tree that had been uprooted and knocked to the ground. They searched which ponies are missing from the bunch.

"Daisy and Bungle are gone." Kili said.

"What? Well, that's not good. And that is not good at all," Bilbo said, still carrying the two bowls of stew as he followed the worrying two. Bilbo eyes widened at the fallen tree. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"No."

"Thorin would just worry, besides that's not the only problem. Merona is missing too," Fili whispered.

"What? What do you mean missing?" Bilbo demanded.

"We were only gone for a few minutes and when we came back the two ponies and Merona were gone," prattled Fili, trying to defend himself and his brother.

"Come on lets go," commanded Kili as he followed the trail of wreckage through the forest.

* * *

**Sorry it's late guys! Review and let me know what you think please cus it will make me write and upload fasterrrrrrrrr.**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

Merona followed the troll for quite a while, until she was led to a campsite. She quickly hid behind a tree as she watched the troll placed the panicking ponies in an animal plan. She did not miss the other two trolls that the troll passed, sitting around a very large campfire. She couldn't help be feel defeated as there was three trolls, how would she be able to rescue the ponies.

In decision, she chose the best course of action would be to turn back and let the others know about the trolls. Just as she was about to turn around, she felt large hands around her mouth and waist, muffling her scream and securing against a hard chest. She panicked and thrashed against the attacker, desperately trying to get away.

"Shhhh. Merona it's me. Stop!" whispered a voice in her ear.

She stoopped as she recognized the familiar voice and she relaxed immediately. She turned her head to see Kili's face and she could see Fili and Bilbo behind her. Kili saw that Merona had calmed down and he released his hold on her. He noticed the fright look on her face was still there and asked her.

"Are you okay?" He rubbed his hand on her shoulder. Merona nodded at him and gave them a brief smile and look at the other two.

"Merona, what happened and what are you doing here?" Bilbo asked her. Merona rubbed her hands nervously.

"I was caring for the horses when that troll showed up and took two of our ponies. I thought if I followed him I could sneak in and rescue them. I wasn't counting on there being more than one troll, besides I was about to turn back and let everyone know."

"Well we are here now," whispered Fili.

"We have to do something, we can't just sit here. I think they are going to eat them." Bilbo was watching the trolls as they muttered about eating mutton for dinner once again.

Merona could not help but feel pride for Bilbo, she knew that the Took in him would come out soon and she was confident that he would surprise the dwarves with his actions in the future.

"Bilbo's right we have to do something," Merona whispered to the brothers.

"Well since it seems that you two are in agreement…" Fili and Kili then pushed the two Baggins forward out from the shelter of the trees.

"There you go. Now don't worry, we've got your backs." Bilbo swallowed hard and gazed at Merona with a distressed look. She returned his glance with the best reassuring smile she could muster and gave his arm a firm squeeze.

"We can do this." Merona turned to ask the brothers what their plan was only to find them missing. She sighed nervously before she urged Bilbo forward towards the mountain trolls.

"Um, maybe Bilbo you take the right side, see if you can get the ponies out of the pen. I'll go left, if anything happens, I do anything to distract them," she whispered and pointed out the routes they should take. The hobbit nodded hesitantly and Merona was about to move but Bilbo grabbed her arm, making her stopped and looked at him.

"Stay low, be quiet and be safe." He said to her before moving away silently, he wouldn't know what to do if something happened to Merona.

Merona watched him go before moving through the bushes as quietly as she could, making sure to keep an eye on Bilbo as he proceeded towards the pen. She soon settled herself in the shadow of a tree where she managed to get a good view of what Bilbo was doing.

As she watched Bilbo, her heart started hammering violently against her ribs and her palms started to sweat. She wished that Fili and Kili had not taken off, how would she distract the trolls? She couldn't help but feel helpless in this situation.

Bilbo at that moment was trying to untie the rope of the gate frantically but it was too strong for him to pull loose. His eye caught a slight glint of light and he looked over to see one of the trolls had a knife in his belt. It was the only way to free the ponies. He took a deep breath and crawled towards the troll, shushing the ponies as he went.

Merona felt her heart stopped when one of the trolls blindly reached out towards Bilbo, who had frozen on the spot. Bilbo turned his wide eyes to Merona who was still crouched in the dark. Knowing that she was still there, calmed him a little and he turned his attention back to the giant hand as it grasped the handle of a huge mug. A small argument erupted amongst the trolls and the hand withdrew quickly back towards the fire. Once, Bilbo saw that it was clear, he dashed across the last remaining feet to the back ofg the troll and the knife.

Bilbo's first attempt at grabbing the knife failed as the troll stood up and scratched his rear end, much to Bilbo's disgust. Merona could not help but snicker at the look of disgust on his face. When the troll sat back down Bilbo rose for another attempt.

That's when everything went wrong

As soon as Bilbo's hand had just touched the knife, a hand reached around and grabbed him. The troll then proceeded to sneeze all over the frightened hobbit. It was Merona turn for a face a disgust.

"Ah! Blimey, look what's come outta me nose. It's got arms and legs and everything!" the troll exclaimed in shock.

"What is it?" the second troll asked.

"I don't know but I don't like the way it wiggles around," the first troll whimpered and tossed Bilbo to the ground.

Bilbo recovered quickly and stood before the trolls, motioning as subtly as possible for Merona to stay hidden.

"What are ya then? An oversized squibble?" asked the second, pointing a rough blade at Bilbo.

"I'm a burglar…ah hobbit," Bilbo corrected himself.

"A burglarahobbit?" the first asked confused.

"Can we cook him?"

"We can try!"

Meron gasped as the trolls started to lunge for Bilbo, their beefy hands attempting to grab him and make him into their next meal. Bilbo started to run around, avoiding the trolls feet and hands as they complained about him being too fast to catch. His luck ran out however and a troll plucked him off the ground by his legs. He was in quite the predicament, dangling upside down with no escape in sight.

"Do you have any more of you little fellows hiding around, where they shouldn't?" The trolls who grabbed him asked him, pointing his knife at Bilbo's face.

"No, no." Bilbo answered quickly. The other troll came closer to the hobbit.

"He's lying," The troll said, whilst Bilbo shook his head. "Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal-!"

Merona could not stay hidden anymore as she had to do something to help Bilbo and she wasn't about to let the trolls eat him. She stood and ran out of the bushes to stop in front of the three mountain trolls.

"Stop! He is not for eating!" she shouted at the trolls. "Put him down. Now." She had a stern expression on her face and a finger pointed in the troll's direction. Merona's voice may have sounded strong and steady but she could hear her blood thundered in her ears and saw her hand shook in fear.

The trolls just stared at her, unsure of what to make of the small female who was shouting at them as a mother would to her misbehaving children. The silence was broken when the troll to her right squealed in pain and Kili appeared slashing the troll's leg with his sword.

"Drop him!" the dwarf yelled.

"You what?" the troll holding Bilbo asked.

"I said drop him," Kili replied, taking a threatening pose with his sword ready.

The troll let out a guttural growl and threw Bilbo at Kili. Kili managed to catch Bilbo and they fell to the ground in a heap. The woods behind them suddenly erupted with dwarves wielding all kinds of weapons; Merona had no idea they had been there. Thorin of course was in the lead and the night was filled with the sounds of war cries, growls and shrieks.

Merona decided to rescue the panicking ponies, escaping the chaos between the dwarves and the trolls. She was desperately trying not to get knocked over or stomped on as she made her way towards the pen. She saw Bilbo ahead of her, heading towards the same direction. She ducked underneath one troll but she felt herself being scooped up into the air by her leg and was now dangling like Bilbo was once before. She was happy that she chosen to wear pants instead of a dress for this journey or this situation would be horribly embarrassing.

"Merona!" yelled Thorin.

Merona was hanging upside down with her auburn hair hanging around in her face, she managed to look at him with an expression of complete shock. He had yelled her name with genuine concern and she felt her heart clench. She saw Ori pull at his catapult and hit her capture in his face, making him yelp and let go of Merona.

Merona squeezed her eyes shut as she fell, though to her surprise she didn't hit the ground like she thought she would, but was caught in a set of arms. Slowly, opening one green eye to take a peek and she was once again shocked. She was face to face with Thorin; he had caught her awkwardly under her knees and back and she gripped his tunic for extra stability.

Green eyes met blue and they stared at each other for a moment before Thorin gently set Merona down on her feet.

"Thank you," she mumbled, moving slightly away from Thorin.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Merona's gaze moved from Thorin to the other dwarves as they regrouped around them. For a small second of hope she thought that her friends might have slain the trolls when Kili called out Bilbo's name. She spun around and looked in horror at Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" she tried running to his aid but Fili caught her around the waist and pulled her back.

Once again poor Bilbo was in the air, only this time the troll's held his arms and legs threatening to rip them off if the companions did not lay down their weapons. And this is how the group found themselves captured by three very large mountain trolls.

Merona looked imploringly to Thorin. He met her gaze for a fraction of a second, before casting his eyes up to the captured hobbit. After a moment he threw down his battle axe and the rest of the company followed suit.

The trolls wasted no time in stripping the dwarves of their armor and tying half of them up in gunnysacks. The other half were tied to a spit and set over the fire. Merona, for her part, fared little better.

As soon as they had surrendered, one of the trolls had seized her up. They had all wanted to be the lucky one to bite her head off, in literal, and after a short but intense argument, it was decided that the oldest—and largest—of the trolls would get the honor. However, when the troll took her up and made to take a bite, he had paused, studying her face.

"What's the matter?" asked the smallest troll. "Ain't you gonna eat it?"

The dwarves, both those on the spit and those tied up on the ground, yelled their protests. Merona looked at Bilbo, who shot her a panicked glance.

"I don' know," said the troll that held her captive. "It's sorta cute, it is. Perhaps I'll keep it as a pet."

"A pet?" said the other trolls.

"You gotta feed pets," said the aproned troll. "An' there's little enough food for the three of us, as is."

"It's just a little thing," the troll argued, waving the fist that held Merona for emphasis. "It don' need much food."

"Oh, let him keep it," said the small troll. "He'll grow tired of it soon, and then we can eat it!"

"Alright," said the chef. "But I ain't goin' hungry so as that little thing can eat!"

"Right," said the troll, and he shoved Merona into the large woven bag at his hip. She fell against some gnawed upon bones, some rusty pots and other dirty, collected junk. She could hear the trolls arguing about how best to cook the dwarves, and then Bilbo's voice, breaking through and offering up advice.

"Excuse me. I wouldn't cook them like that they will taste awful."

"You can't reason with them! They're half wits!" Gloin yelled from the spit.

"What does that make us?" Bofur asked.

Merona stifled a giggle at that last comment. She knew exactly what Bilbo was trying to do, he was buying them time in hopes that someone would get free or better yet Gandalf would show up.

"I…I know a better way to cook dwarves," Bilbo said a little hesitantly.

"Well go on then!" One of the trolls commanded, very much eager to hear what the best way to cook dwarves was.

Bilbo paused, he was unsure of what to say but after a little fumbling he answered, "They are better if you skin them first!" Then she heard the dwarves started calling him a traitor.

"Get me my knifes," the troll commanded, more than ready to skin the dwarves before cooking them.

"But I like the skin on em. Raw dwarf would be good," the second said and selected Bombur from the pile.

"Oh no not that one! He's riddled with parasites, got them in his…tubes," Bilbo shouted. The troll almost tossed Bombur into the fire in his haste to rid himself of the dwarf, and he furiously wiped his hands. "In fact they are all infected. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

Merona could hear the dwarves became infuriated at being called infected and they shouted and bellowed at how they in fact were not filled with parasites. They were silenced with a swift kick from Thorin, as he too understood what Bilbo was attempting to do.

"Oh… Oh yes! I'm terribly infected you wouldn't want me," Oin said as he understood.

"I've got parasites the size of my arm!" Kili shouted and soon all the dwarves joined in.

Merona knew she was no help trapped in a satchel, so she felt around for anything useful she could use to hoist her way out. The fabric of the bag was too flimsy for her to climb, but too stiff for her to yank down. So she pushed some old pots into the corner, near the seam, and started to stack them. She tried not to jostle too much, lest the troll realize what she was doing.

She pushed the pots together and began to climb, though it took longer than she had hoped to scale the pots, as she kept slipping and the troll kept moving about. But finally she made it to the top and plunged her face into the fresh air outside the bag.

"What would you have us do, let them all go?" The troll asked him.

"Well…" Bilbo shrugged, hoping that the troll would say yes.

"You think I don' know what yer doing, you lil' ferret"

"He is taking us for fools."

It took only a little more manoeuvring for Merona to squirm out of the satchel completely and jump to the ground. Unfortunately, however, her escape did not go unnoticed.

"Oi, the little pet has got loose!" the smallest troll screeched and made to grab for Merona, but her captor turned and slapped his hand away, reaching for her himself. But he never got the chance.

"Dawn take you all!" Gandalf had returned at last. He stood on the ledge above them, a shadow against a pinkening sky.

"Whose that?" asked the chef.

"No idea.."

"Can we eat him, too?"

"And turn you all to stone," Gandalf yelled, and split the rock he stood upon with his staff. Bright morning light spilled into the camp and the three trolls screeched as the sun hit them. Before they had time to move, the trolls' flesh hardened and became stone.

The dwarves all cheered at the sight of the wizard and Merona let out a sigh of relief. With Gandalf's help, the dwarves were soon untied and had reclaimed their belongings.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**R xo**


End file.
